Lost Hearts, sunsets, and pie
by Sicklen
Summary: Shikamaru gets kicked out by his mom and wonders around Konoha, Naruto falls on him and asks him if he wants pie, in the end Shika finds a place to stay for the night. My sis liked it, I wrote this for her, please R&R pleople. ShikaNaru


**Hi peoples, this is my first romance fic so go easy on me here, its 10:41p.m. and my sister made me Wright this. To all the ShikaNaru fans out there, hope you like it!**

**_Lost hearts, sunsets, and pie._**

'Blah, blah, blah, that's all that ever comes out of that woman's mouth'

Yep, you guessed right, these are the thoughts of Shikamaru, the laziest ninja in all of Konoha. Who also was at the moment being yelled at by his mother for something or a rather. Not like he cared, I mean, who would?

"Get your lazy ass out of this house and don't come back tell you know what's good for you" yelled his o' so loving mother.

"Yeah, whatever" was it just him or did he sound even lazier then usual.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice" No, it wasn't just him.

Walking down the streets of Konoha thinking of where to sleep that night is kind of lame if you ask me, but who cares?

'Ok, lets see, Chouji, no good, I owe him, Kiba, too loud, Neji, wouldn't want to impose, Rock Lee, -shiver-, Sasuke, am I really that desperate, I hope not. Well looks like the gutters for me'

"Hey, Shikamaru, its that you" asked a voice right by his head, which caused a flinch that caused the owner of the voice to fall of the tree that he was hanging from which caused him to fall on top on Shikamaru.

"Na-Naruto?"

"The one and only" was the loud response. Great, now he's got a hot headed loud mouth to get rid of.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"I think you're the one that should be answering that question, mumbling random stuff right out side my window" Was his voice getting louder or what!...wait a moment, right out side his window!

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, the part about answering or the part about right out side my window?" Is he getting stupider or am I just imagining stuff.

"The part about you window, baka"

"Hey, at lest I not so stupid to not understand what other people say" Excuses me if I don't understand blond!

"Just get off of me already"

"Fine, hey wanna have some pie, just made some, right out the oven?"

"Pie?"

"Stupid, just fallow me" Naruto lead him into a small sized apartment that had nice furniture and a good view over Konoha. Naruto motioned him to take a seat at a table near the windows and went threw a door, coming back a few minutes later with delicious smelling pie.

When most of half of the pie was done, bellies were full, and mouths needed of cleaning, Naruto said "Liked the pie?"

Which to Shikamaru was the dumbest thing ever, which was why he gave Naruto the 'OMFG you did not just say that look'?

"So, you didn't like it?"

"Of cores I liked it, who the bloody hell wouldn't, this is the damn best pie I ever ate, how'd you learn how to make this?"

"Ha, I've never scene you raise your voice like that Shika, is this the Shika that's been hidden in you for the past twelve years and has finally come out thanks to my pie?" He doesn't know how close he is, for some reason I feel more relaxed and at home here.

"Yeah, whatever, you still haven't answered my question yet"

"Hum, oh, I learned it all myself, picking up a few hints here and there from some of the jobs that I've done"

"You've done other jobs besides being a ninja. Why would you do that?"

"Hey, look how late it's gotten, maybe you should go home, your mom must be mad right about now"

"Nah, she got mad at me and started yelling, saying something like 'Don't come back tell you know what's good for you', which translates to 'don't come back tell tomorrow or I'll eat your head off'".

"Then…do you want to sleepover or something like that?" I never even thought about sleeping over at Naruto's house, maybe it just slipped my mind.

"Um, sure, if you don't mind that is"

"Nope, it'll be fun, hey; its 8:37 want to see something cool"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You'll see, just trust me on this one, k?" How can I trust you when you're smiling so much?

Naruto lead him out onto the roof and sat down at the edge throwing his legs over and kicking them like a little kid.

"Naruto what are you doing"

"You'll see, just sit down and enjoy your self, k?" Well, since his patting the spot next to him I guess I have to now, don't I.

"So what's the big deal, what's going on?" When did Naruto's fingers get on my lips, when did he have that happy glint in his eye?

"Just, watch" Naruto turned his head, guess I should turn mine too.

'wow, I never knew that a sunset could be so beautiful'

"Hey, Naru…to"

'I never knew Naruto could have such a clam beautiful look on his face. Dose a sunset really do that to him'.

The wind blow and rushed through Naruto's hair, showing more of the smooth tan, whiskered marked cheeks.

"Naruto"

"Hem, yeah"

"I think I've just scene the most beautiful thing in the whole world"

"I thought you like to see the sun setting, since you're always watching the clouds; I thought you like to see something else that's also in the sky!"

"I didn't mean that, but you know what Naruto?"

"What?"

"I think I'll becoming around again real soon, to tastes some more of your cooking, and maybe watch some more sunsets"

"Really? You know what, I'd really like that, I'd like that a lot"

"Me too Naruto, me too"

**So tell me, did you like it? If you don't like yaoi or short drabble things like this or are not a ShikaNaru fan then why the heck are you reading this, uh, did you just see that this was a yaoi thing and clicked on it to flame it. If not then please review and stuff. Have a nice day. **


End file.
